Beautiful Hunter
by 5ummer3quin0x
Summary: Rose is the mysterious, enchanting Hunter, hunting the evil undead with her gang. Enter Prince Dimitri Belikov. He is determined on unwraveling the tangled lies and deceptions the Hunter uses as protection...he will stop at nothing in revealing the so called Vigilante's identity.What if he gets too...invovled?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, those of you who has read my other story, rest assured, i have this one much more prepared in advanced. One thing to get of my chest:I only quit my other story because i wasn't really...i guess motivated to keep writing. You would too if you got almost 600 views and only 5 reviews from 2 people...sooo i reealllllllly like this story and i really don't want to stop, please help me and just pop in one review...i can be unpredictable to myself sometimes...and suddenly lose the "flow"...y'all writers out there will understand...**

**Disclaimer:Richelle Mead owns VA**

* * *

**Short Summary-like-chapter. **

**HunterPOV**

Another kill. Another death. Another ungreived loss. No biggie. So what if i'm heartless?Love is weak, an unnecessary luxury. In my case, it only leads to death. Poor Adrian. Love-strucked and foolish. May he rest in peace. Or rot in hell for what he did to me. Nevertheless, i am the Hunter. I am cold-hearted and merciless. I am the Archer of the Night and called by Aphrodite by a few. No one knows my identity, and even those who comes close to guessing my real name has been dispatched. I can trust no one, not after my parent's death.

* * *

**PrincePOV**

Another Hunter Kill. Another Death. Another loss at which people scoff at and say"good riddance", with a hint of fear. This is getting too out of hand. As King to be, my responsibility was to protect my people and subjects-to be. No one will sleep well until this mysterious Strigoi killer is revealed and stopped. There is no time for distractions, especially involving _women. _Love is, although necessary, distracting and often gets in the way in fights. Many brave soldiers has had love used against them, in many cases, between deciding for the good of their kingdom or the love of their life. Not me, i will be different. I am different.

* * *

**3rd Person**

That was what Prince Dimtri BelikovII vowed before he set off to hunt the Hunter. To make the predator the prey. Until he came face to face with him(he thought she was a he), until he unwraveled his secrets, he was immune to love.

Little did he know that simple vow would change his life forever...until he makes the most important decision of his life, whether the change would be the greater good or bad, it was still unknown...for now.

* * *

**AN:WOW!I really couldn't believe that i actually can write like that!Please review and i'll try updating faster, be motivated more and hopefully inspired more...You guys are also welcomed to send in some ideas too!Reviews keep me writing and motivated...so i know the world isn't _that_ harsh...keyword "that"LOL**


	2. The Begining

**AN:Thank YOU all for reviewing!I'll be lying if i said i wasn't touched...LOL. Now to answer some reviews...**

**Guest(i don't know which one)I really don't get your message...**

**Thanks to AmberOzera and Goode-Lover...and myself. Confession, i reviewed for myself too...Random i know**

**TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer:Richelle Mead owns the VA world.**

**Oh, and did u guess who the Hunter was?Rhectorical QuestionLOL**

* * *

**RosePOV**

What did i do to deserve this Lord?I thought. Then again, i was a murdess. A little masquerade ball isn't that big of a punishment. Yet. Think of the Strigoi, Rose. Think of the money. Some people think i do this for fun. i do it for money. I still need food and supplies! I've been beggar, huntsmen, bartender and urgh, a male stripper. Luckily no one wanted to go near a bulky chested, long hair and feminine legs stripper.

A haunting, familiar tune broke my thoughts. I know this tune. Back when i was Rose Hathaway. Lissa would know this tune too. If she was here. No, instead she was covering for me back in Turkey. Making sure Rose Mazur Hathaway is NOT the same person as the Hunter. A group of giggly, drunks passed by and i suddenly felt something stuffed in my hands. A note.

_Rosemarie, you haven't changed. Shouldn't have left home without a reason, because people get suspicous...Luckily the Princess was kind enough to pay us a visit. Better not stand there, come and join our little tea party. Well, I'm drinking the tea..._

I stared at the note in shock. He was back. And he had Lissa. With Lissa, he literally had my life under his slimy, wrinkled hand. How did he find me? Cameras, i thought. Somewhere in this room he had cameras. And a set of eyes. I looked around the dazzling ballroom lit brightly by the impressive chandeliers, trying not to look too inconspicious and remain the role of a daughter of a distant friend of the Belikovs. Yes, this ball was held by them. Okay, time to act like a spolit princess. Hair flip, flutter lashes and...screw it all. Back to the original Hathaway style. With that, i stormed out to check the perimeter. Only to meet a warm break wall. Wait, warm?. Hunter instincts kicked in. Confusion was a no-no in the life of a Hunter. It shows weakness. I stiffened and stepped back.

* * *

**DimitriPOV**

Ivan was currently on nagging mood and pestered me non-stop on how i should hit on some girls, and going on about having"fun" before hunting the Hunter. A group of giggly girls dressed in dangerously low-cut dresses passed revealing a drop-dead gorgeous princess, dressed in a red dress lined with gold and giving her a hour-glass figure. Her gown had several silk layers laced with gold. I wasn't one to judge but she was breath-taking . She looked anxious, and from what i could see despite her head bowed, she wore a gold mask, elaborate patterns tracing her face, drawing attention to her eyes, currently veiled by her coal-black lashes. When her head raised, her brown orbs took my breath away. Luckily, Ivan had staggered off somewhere and no one was looking at my direction, so i returned to my examination of her, taking in her smallest details from the curve of her legs-whenevere she moved allowed my a glimpse-to her chocolate-brown eyes, full of determination and fire. Her slightly tanned skin told me she was part-turkish and also an outdoor person. Curious, i started to approach her when she suddenly turned around and slammed into me. Apart from feeling suprised, a sudden feeling of warm electricity filled my body from where she had touched my. When she stepped back, i almost felt a sudden loss of warmth, and an slight tingle where her body was.

* * *

**RosePOV**

This man clearly was had a top place in royalty. From the way he dressed and the way he held himself, he could be Prince Belikov himself. "Are you alright miss?"he asked, and i was mesmerised by his accent and his eyes. But i refused to show it on my face and slipped my stoic mask on. He was a player, i chided myself. You saw him checking out the girls in the low-cut dresses. The old Rose Hathaway refuses to let any player-or any man-affect her. Then again, this man had every characteristics of a god. "Miss?Did i hurt you?Are you okay?". His voice shook me out of my trance. "Yes. As okay i can be after hitting a totally hot go..guy."I blushed furiously. The ways this man affected me. But the reason i was here brought me out of my girly-girl trance and I hurried off to save Lissa, his last words ringing in my mind.

Dimitri Belikov. The man who was set on hunting me tomorrow. The reason for this ball. Probably the last man I'll ever see. See as in looking with my eyes.

* * *

**AN:The next chapter might be updated the same time this one has taken. Reviews keep me inspired and motivated!Oh and special thanks to littlerichellemead, she was the one who inspired some ideas with her story"Beauty and the Beast"Check that one out! And does anyone know any thing about the movie "Vampire Academy:Blood sisters" apart from its release date and the three main character's cast?**


	3. The Hunters

**Sorry for the long wait!i had the chapter in mind just needed time to type it up and finalise it...LOL**

**Disclaimer:Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Oh, and would anyone be interested in betaring Beautiful Hunter or being my beta?PM me if interested.**

* * *

I set off, to make or change history i didn't know. But one thing was for sure, I would get Lissa out of that slimy Dashkov's grasp. Dead or alive. Me, i mean. No way Lissa was going to die because of me. Upon nearing his hideout, i quickly made note of easy entrances and exits. Since Lissa was with me, i'll have to find exits easy for her to escape quickly. There wasn't a lot of guards on duty, i realised, which could only mean two things. Victor has either lost a lot of guards or he has a trap inside that warehouse. In my mind, i had crept to where the guards were and tackled one to the ground and managed to bring down the other, knocked their heads together and left them unconscious.

Instead, in reality, i'd pulled out my pepper spray and fired,and both while blinded, attacked even though they were temporarily blind and in a lot of pain. Too bad they'd chosen the warehouse by the dock or they wouldn't have had to swim for their lives. Note sarcasm.

Back to Lissa. I leapt up on to some ventilation box, then to a narrow window sill and as quick as i could, on to the gutter. The trapdoor on the roof was still metres away, so just as quickly, i took a few steps back, still balancing, and leapt. In the middle of my suicidal jump, something knocked my out off path. To say i had a dangerous landing was an understatement. I had a life-threatening one. Tittering dangerously on the edge on the roof, i silently cursed the one who invented pipes. The roof was riddled with them. Mankind's easiest instrument in tripping someone and sounding the alarm. I cursed again.

Here goes nothing. With that, i leapt again, despite my muscles straining. I probably had never used this much leg work since the last time i went out running. When i was still Rose Hathaway. I shook my head, clearing any thoughts of the past. Landing stealthily right besides the door, i listened for any tell-tale sounds. Nothing. Daring a peep, all i got was darkness. Maybe I'd got the place wrong and the guards was security?No such luck. A light flicked on, illuminating Lissa tied to a chair ,gagged,"Damn" I muttered, frustrated that I'd missed the chance to rescue Lissa quickly and quietly. Walking in the room, it was Victor Dashkov himself. I resisted the urge to jump down there and throttle him.

He said a few words, and started to walk out. But i was ready. Just before he reached the light switch, i broke the glass trapdoor and leaped down. Or fell down. Victor looked surprised but covered it quickly. I wasn't in the best combat mode, as i hadn't had the chance to change. My beautiful silk dress was ripped, and my mask had fallen of sometime during my journey to the roof. But luckily, i had worn my boots to the ball, hidden by my dress.

"Ah, Rosemarie, you haven't changed. Always rushing in without thinking. You may have off lucky before, but i guarantee this time, even fate won't save you" he taunted me, but his frightening green eyes told a different story. Fear.

"Cut to the chase, Victor. We both know stalling isn't your thing. Patience is a thing you have yet to learn. Maybe in Hell."I sneered at him, playing on his nerves. I knew it was a matter of seconds before he strikes. And, boy, i was right. He suddenly lunged at me, pulling out two long, deadly knives, hidden in god-knows where. Have you ever had an old man running at you with two knives that looks like he knows how to use?Scary.

Well, two can play that game. With that I took out my traditional weapon. My trusty stake. The silver won't hurt him, but when it's in his heart, is another matter. For ages we dodged, striked and blocked. Before long, he was tiring out and i saw my chance. I lunged forward and in one swift moment, plunged my stake in his heart. He froze. Fell on to his knees, with a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "You...w..will..pay"He gasped out. Hmm, funny thing to say when you're dying. I wasted no more thoughts on him and turned to Lissa. Freeing her, we wasted no time in climbing into the ventilation pipe and to freedom.

* * *

** 8 years later..**

I faced off with one of my top girls. Mia. We'd saved from some shady men that had cornered her. It was only when we found Sydney that i decided to train some future Hunters. This was part of the training. Thrown in countless strigoi scenarios, Mia has only this last test to go through. Sparring with me. Or trying to last as long as possible.

"Mia, Mia, do you really think you can beat me? The Hunter herself?"I taunted her. I saw a bit of her resolve falter but she remained calm, knowing not to give an enemy satisfaction. Just after i'd finished my words, she lunged. I dodged easily. She recovered quickly and whirled around to meet my fist. Flying a few feet back, she landed heavily, but nevertheless sprang up almost instantly. She gave a quick glance at the timer and realised her mistake. Wait me out or wait for me to strike first. And she proceeded to do so. We circled each other, assesing the other's stance. I grew tired of playing this game and fake lunged to the right, which she went for. I quickly striked left, but she effectively blocked it. I continued to give strikes not strong enough to make her fall, but to tire her out. Finally, i found an opening, and before she could react, had already fake staked her.

She stood up and waited my desicion. Wordlessly i nodded at her. Heface split into a smile and she leapted forward and hugged me."Thank you, thank you!"she exclaimed, dropping the badass act. I untangled myself and went off to get the ceramonial knife and to think up a battle name for her. The asnwer came to me instantly-The Prowler.

Not bad, i thought. I'd already gotten a The Slayer-Tasha, The Tracker-Lissa and now a The Prowler. I smiled to myself. The Hunters will make a public appearance very soon.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think?Was the 8 years later too abrupt?review your opinion!Also, I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of Adrian and Rose's relationship and what happened. Remember chapter 1, the begining?Go check that out if you've forgotten. I'm also thinking of a new story...and i'll be changing my pen name**

**Yay me for more than 1,215 words!**


	4. First Impression

Our heels clicked in the dark alley that only drunken fools ventured in. Not us though. We strod into the alley with a sense of power, authority and _danger._Creatures scuttled in the dark and rats scampered away from out menacing vibes. We freak out rats. Big deal. I hightened my senses and sharpened my ears. I knew how much Lissa despised rats. She barely flinched though, only her clenched fists showed how much pressure she felt. I had ecspecially showen this alley en route to a famous Strigoi target club. I had also stratigically placed all my hunteress' fears and dislikes-Lissa with rats, Tasha with an old enemy's house. Sydney with her fascination with cars-she states that she always succumbs to the alluring shine of the cars-and Mia with a street lined with shops with REALLY bad fashion. I hadn't told them I would be keeping an eye out on their self-control, but they would soon figure it out.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

We halted in front of the club _ShadowKissed_. Ironically, this was a infamous spot for creatures of the night to lurk and prey on any humans who are foolish enough to wander in. With my girls spreaded out behind me, I sauntered up to the entrance and flashed the bouncer my man-eating smile that could put sirens to shame. The poor bloke, roughly 6 ft and lacking some guns, melted instantly. And he should, for I hadn't shown up for my girl's first public Hunt in a tank top and jeans. I wore a kick-ass outfit that pass off as a clubing outfit-a blood red mini skirt and a black silk tight. Not to mention my combat boots and my hair roughly curled, I gave off a you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me vibe. Total bad ass. My girls were dressed simarily, but with their own touches and different colours.

We opted for a look that could bring Strigoi to their knees and begged for mercy, but we over shot that line. We brought men to their knees, jealousy on womens' faces and heads turning in our every direction. Now we had too much attention. Our night would be bothered by drunk idiots who thought they were cool and worthy of our attention but really their presence was like swatting away a fly that kept coming back. The music was cranked up high and the problem with really sensitive ears was that loud noises was REALLY loud so drowing out any telltale sound-we had to rely on our eyes and wits. Without a word, we split up, all of us confident. The plan was to find a strigoi and alert others with our walkie-takies Sydney managed to get a hold of. Hey, with a decrease in clients and money, a girl's gotta take desperate measures.

The brains of the group, unfortunately not me, but Sydney, worked out a solution to our finacial problem. We would either capture or kill the Strigoi we found and sell to people who are too lazy to go get Strigoi themself to practise staking or crazy enough to start a Strigoi fighting ring. Yes, these people woulds starve and torture the Strigoi in cages, that when release, they would lash out at anything moving-which happens to be another ticked off Strigoi. So, a fight to the death had begun. The winning Strigoi wouldn''t be granted freedom, but instead, shipped off to a wealthy buyer who would use them as pratise staking targets.

The fighting ring was a bit too much if you ask me. I mean, who wants to see their enemies fight each other in a ring that may or may not be enough to sustain the damage of 2 very pissed Strigoi? Lots of people as it happens. And, I, the Vigilante they called me, was their biggest supplier-probably because I could fill an order in less than 2 weeks, unlike other suppliers, who took at least a month to muter up the courage and another 2 to actually find one.

Lost in my thought, I was abruptly grabbed by ice-cold hands and instantly I knew who-Strigoi. This one was freshly awakened, the rings around his eyes told me. He wasn't that much of a threat, for just because you have super powers, doesn't mean you know who to use them. Well, I had super powers and I knew how to use those. But before i could so much lay a finger on him, the Strigoi was strucked down from behind. I had unconciously walked into the darkest corner and revealed myself as a prey to him, i realised. Stupid, stupid. I mentally beated myself up. There was a lot of noise coming out from the dark corner the Strigoi was dragged into, revealing to me that there may be more than one savior. There was a moments pause. Then, suddenly, the body was thrown out me and i managed to duck. The dancers behind me didn't. There got the shock of their lives when a pale face with the Strigoi's last triumphant smile imprinted on it landed in their punch bowl.

I turned to grudginly thank my savior and was met with eyes I knew too well.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hate myself for saying sorrys again and again but I really am sorry for the late update. Some news about this story-this will be changed into a short story. That way, less suffering for all of us. =)**


End file.
